Ending Eternity
by Takeno no Hikari
Summary: KH3 AU. Sora has been having the same dream for nearly a year when a mysterious knight shows up on the islands and brings news of his father, just what does this 'Terra' want? No pairings, mild swearing.


A/N: I wrote this first chapter about a week ago and someone (glares at them) wants me to post this, let it be known that I think this first chapter sucks (gotta love low self-esteem).

Warning!: Someone named Aron may be mentioned he is NOT an OC, I merely named a nameless character. Also the character at the beginning is not an OC either.

Note: No matter what happens in this chapter at the very least read it all the way through and read the end notes also.

_Roxas Thought speech (Underline + italics)_

_Thoughts (italics)_

_**Aron's thought speech (Bold + italics)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else that I may use (ideas, worlds, etc.) I do own Aron's character design as well as my new enemy type.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ending Eternity

Chapter 1: Eternity Begins

A streak of red lightening flashed overhead in the black sky. Rain poured from the heavens, teasing all other life with its grace, however below all of this a lone figure stood in sand dyed red. His pitch black hair a stark contrast to the odd white beings he was attacking with oddly flowing white and black blades. The white enemies danced around his strikes, mocking him with an eerie grace, their dagger-like claws slashing out occasionally. The teen cackled madly and red light flowed down the white blade and icy blue erupted from the black, each blast struck its target, shattering the white creatures in a brilliant display of power. Silver eyes flashed as the figure rushed toward the remaining stunned beasts slashing twice in a 'V' downing the rest. He burst out in laughter again as a dark portal opened behind him….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora awoke with a start at the dream, knowing that the crazed man was him,_ Damn it, that dream keeps coming back,_ he thought tiredly. He lazily turned his head toward his alarm, "Gah, it's only two o'clock, maybe I should ask Riku about this," Sora contemplated quietly, "No he would tell Kairi and that's the last thing I need right now." Sora had matured over the two years since Xemnas' defeat and his once spiky hair now lay nearly tame at his shoulders.

The sixteen year old, as his seventeenth hadn't yet come, ran a hand through his hair and got out of bed and put on a black shirt that was laying on his floor. "Well I guess this means another walk down to the beach is in order, eh Roxas," he mentioned quietly to one of the two other presences in his head.

_Eh whatever Sora,_ The ex-number XIII replied to his other. The two had become as close as brothers since their recombination and Roxas had taught Sora the art of dual-wielding as well as everything he knew about Nobodies, which, given his position, was quite a bit. Originally the chestnut haired Keyblade Master had been surprised at the extent of the Nobodies complexity ranging form their physiology to their psychological state, but when he thought it through it made sense, after all they could take orders and they each possessed their own mind in addition to a hive mind unlike the Heartless' hive mind that moved them all to the same goal.

_Anyway what do you think of this latest dream, I mean isn't it usually just the one blade without a blood drenched ground?_ Roxas questioned, seriously worried about his friend's psyche.

"Yeah, but I doubt that seriously effects anything, I mean it's just a weapon," Sora told the blond Nobody, "Do you think it does?"

_Well a lot there was a polar opposite to something nearly exactly the same. Light and Dark, Fire and Ice, Black sky and White earth, and that's just to name a few. Today there was also a dark portal that appeared after you defeated the Dusk, but then I've over-analyzed things before,_ The Organization member finished, embarrassed by the memory of why he thought Sora's friends had been avoiding him on his sixteenth birthday.

Sora shook his head at the thought and quickly materialized Fenrir before leaping out of his window so as not to wake his sister. He had started doing this when his body decided sleep wasn't necessary, the three hour round trip did a lot to calm his nerves and gave him time to think about things and life in general. Sora darted through the city silently due to the curfew that had been instituted to help lessen the recent crime rates. All of the shops were closed and the street lights were turned off and yet there was a silent sense of serenity that comforted the hero's mind.

_Aron's been quiet recently. Kind of odd for him, I mean usually he's as annoying as he can be rig…why the hell is there a dark portal on the beach?_ Roxas wondered aloud. Indeed there was a dark portal on the pearl white sand and in front of it was a tall armored man.

The armor was elegant but clearly efficient and a helmet guarded the figure's face, making it unclear if the figure was male or female, though their build was more that of a man's. In his right hand there was a massive Keyblade with bone-like protrusions on both sides.

The man was unmoving as Sora withdrew Fenrir from its station on his back and moved towards him with high caution. "So…you are the one called Sora, master of the Keyblade and defeater of the Chaser of Darkness, Xehanort, he who houses the soul of Shade, Aron," The man stated emotionlessly, "However you are also very powerful on your own, but I suppose that is to be expected from Ven's son."

_Ho-how does he know about my dad!_ Sora thought, stunned though he was. "How do you know about my dad?" he demanded, "Do you know where he is?"

The armored man moved slightly, looking at Sora expectantly, "I know both of your parents, from the war that is," when he finished talking Sora could tell that he was smirking beneath that helmet, "but I suppose you and your sister weren't exactly born were you? I suppose created would be a more correct term."

_Created? What the hell does he mean Sora?_ His Nobody spoke up at long last, _I mean humans_ are _born right?_

"Don't worry about that though, I have a present for you," A wickedly spiked gauntlet was held in the man's hand and he was gesturing for Sora to take it, "It was your father's and he asked me to give it to you."

_**Don't take it dumbass!**_ A voice screamed to Sora from inside his head, but it was too late. The warm metal touched his skin and everything went black with only the sounds of crazy laughter filling the air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora had fallen to the ground amidst the laughter of the knight and the laughter still continued. A somehow bright black light filled the night. "Good job dumbass, managed to get yourself knocked out by a weakling," the armored man's laughter stopped when he heard the cold voice from behind him.

"Who are you?" the soldier demanded as he turned around. In Sora's place stood a taller and overall darker teen, the clothes on the teen would only fit in amongst those who walked the path of shadow. A long black jacket covered his chest and arms except were a red undershirt showed through, his long black hair jutted out in spikes much like Sora's. He wore black jeans with red stitching and in place of Sora's necklace was the symbol of a heartless.

"Don't really have a name," it was then that the teen lifted his face and the man noticed the color of his eyes, the were yellow like a heartless, "Dumbass and dumbass number two call me Aron so I guess you can call me that."

Aron smirked and began to gather shadows in his hands, "Gotta say, you really did a number on the king though, now I was nice enough to tell you my name so what's yours?" The shadows began to take shape and become solid, "also gotta apologize for the wait y'know, but it's been a while since I've done this."

"My name is Terra, though you never really answered my question a name alone doesn't represent who," The knight, Terra, responded.

Aron grinned madly as the shadows finally formed twin Keyblades in his hands, "Maybe not but that's all I know!" he yelled as he charged at Terra. Terra raised his blade barely fast enough to block the assault.

"Let's get this over with then Aron of the one named Sora," Terra growled out at his attacker. Aron leaped back with the grace of an assassin and then rushed forward with the speed and power of a tornado's wind.

Honed reflexes were the only thing allowing Terra to move fast enough as shadows of darkness lashed out against him from the monster known as Aron's blades. The raven haired swordsman was smiling throughout his onslaught.

_The bastard's enjoying this,_ Terra thought almost insulted at being so severely overpowered. He quickly dodged backward as one of the blades nearly hit him.

_**Damn I'm running out of energy too quickly, time too end this,**_ Aron stuck one blade into the ground and leaped on top of it, "I'm sorry this has to be over so quickly Terra, but I'm about to have to leave so it's time to start begging for mercy," Aron jumped high in the air and plummeted back down striking his Keyblades together and sending out a pulse of dark energy that destroyed Terra's body.

"Well that was fun Aron, we really must do it again sometime," Terra's disembodied voice called through the air, "Tell Sora I hope he likes my other present as well, that red haired girl was so annoying."

Aron looked everywhere trying to find the source of the voice and he noticed Kairi's dead body still leaking red life-blood onto the pearl white sand._** Damn, the dumbass is going to be angry when he finds out,**_ was the last thing he realized before his world went dark and Sora's body took his place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End A/N: Well how was it? Who Aron is should be pretty obvious but if it isn't then that will be revealed next chapter. As to why he's powerful…well that's a completely different story that will slowly be revealed as time goes on. The gauntlet will also serve its purpose. Until next time.

P.S. you better be happy now V, I worked on this all day.


End file.
